Surmon
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Roxas a du mal à vivre avec ses voisins qui sont tous plus sexy les uns que les autres. En plus de ça, il n'a toujours pas de surnom.


Salut !

Non je suis pas morte. Oui j'ai pas fini Flirt entre amis. Oui je m'y mets ce week-end et j'essaye de le publier dans le mois, mais j'écris une autre fic...

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. S'il y a des faux raccords masculins féminins pour Olette, c'est normal, je voulais faire un switch gender puis j'ai pensé 'ah trop chiant, nique'...

Anyway.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Surnom**

* * *

A la base, Roxas est juste le frère cadet de Ven. Quand il voit son côté amusant, social et bavard, il se demande pourquoi ils sont de la même famille. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est déprimant, renfermé sur lui-même, mais il n'a absolument pas l'exubérance de Ven.

Ce qui le surprend le plus, c'est le fait que Ven l'invite partout, en particulier chez lui, et que ses colocataires l'adorent tout autant. Le problème ne vient pas particulièrement de Ven, voire même, _pas du tout _: il vient de Olette, une des dits colocataires.

Roxas Strife et Ventus Strife sont frères et il a décidé de s'installer dans la même résidence et sont voisins, mais pas dans le même bâtiment. Pour se rendre visite, ils doivent descendre trois étages, aller dans l'immeuble voisin et remonter trois étages.

Quand Roxas a commencé à traîner chez Ven, il vivait avec Neku Sakuraba, Axel Leavander et Luxord Fate, des beaux mâles qui peuvent guérir chaque mal dans sa triste vie. Après un mois à les voir quasiment tous les jours, il a demandé la chose la plus légitime :

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez Strife ?

-Parce que Ven est l'original, toi… on sait pas trop encore, répond Axel.

-T'inquiète Strife, t'auras bientôt droit à ton surnom, le console Ven en frottant son dos.

-Ouais, confirme Luxord, et là tu regretteras l'époque où on t'appelait juste Strife.

* * *

Roxas traîne chez eux depuis six mois _et _il n'a toujours pas de surnoms. Luxord s'en va, laissant place à un autre jeune, de l'âge de Neku : Olette, la source de ses futurs problèmes. Comment font-ils pour être aussi beaux, est-ce que c'est un des critères pour être membres de leur colocation ?

-Lettie, t'as été récupérée le courrier ?

Elle est là depuis _une semaine_, c'est injuste, belle à tomber ou pas.

* * *

Il les connait depuis un an quand _Ven _part. Beaucoup de choses passent dans sa tête quand il apprend la nouvelle, _où va-t-il aller quand il s'ennuie, il aura droit à être l'original, pourra-t-il continuer de venir, qui va le remplacer, est-il légitime sans lui_.

Mais par-dessus tout, il est triste de perdre son frère, car il l'aime énormément et c'est la pire douche froide qu'il aurait pu avoir cette semaine. C'est tellement triste, il ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille… Il ne pourra plus venir aussi sereinement s'il n'est plus dans les parages !

En voyant son regard de chiot battu et son air misérable, Olette tapote son dos pour le rassurer :

-Mon ami, tu pourras toujours venir chez nous, passe quand tu veux, hein ?

Malgré cela, il n'ose pas revenir maintenant que son point d'ancrage a disparu, ils doivent sûrement être trop gentils pour ne pas le virer comme un malpropre…

* * *

Contre toute attente, ils continuent d'être cool et gentils avec lui quand il passe emprunter des affaires ou lorsque la semaine a été trop dure et qu'il a besoin de voir des beaux gosses. Ils ne le renvoient jamais, même s'il décide de passer moins souvent.

Il espérait recevoir le diminutif comme surnom, mais ils ont continué à l'appeler 'Strife'. D'accord, c'est son nom, mais comprenez sa frustration quand le nouveau a eu droit à son surnom affectueux une semaine plus tard.

-Strife, t'as déjà vu notre nouveau coloc ? Il s'appelle Demyx, lui présente Neku dix jours après.

-Pas de surnom ?

-L'eau ! S'écrit Axel depuis la cuisine.

-Le feu ! Répond ledit Demyx.

Strife pose un regard accusateur sur Neku, qui hausse les épaules, aussi surpris que lui. Il tient à son surnom, même si ça n'a aucune importance.

* * *

Roxas cesse de passer quotidiennement, ne se sentant plus comme le bienvenu. Il ne pense même pas qu'ils aient remarqué son absence, puisque même quand il vient, il ne parle pas tant que cela…

Et ils ne lui ont toujours pas donné de surnoms, ce qui est ridicule, il en a bien conscience. A la place de se morfondre dans son appartement, il décide d'aller faire une cure visuelle à base de voisins injustement séduisants. Il les entend s'agiter depuis le début de la soirée, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire.

-Salut les gars, annonce-t-il en entrant, un pack de bière sous la main.

-Strife !

Olette lui saute dessus, lui souriant joyeusement, alors que Axel est tranquillement appuyé au mur à côté de la fenêtre, Neku mange une salade depuis la table dans le salon et Demyx est assis dans le canapé, une manette entre les mains.

Ils lui avaient manqué, ce tableau plein de beauté guérit tous ses malheurs.

-Mec, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, t'étais où ? Tu vis littéralement à dix mètres de chez nous, comment tu peux passer autant de temps sans nous rendre visite ?

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Perplexe, Roxas jette un regard à Axel, qui est en quelque sorte le chef de la colocation, puisqu'il a toujours vécu là, sans savoir quoi dire. Visiblement, c'est suffisant puisque Axel pousse un soupir las et vient vers lui :

-Strife, t'es notre voisin depuis plus d'un an, tu viens ici depuis presque aussi longtemps, bien sûr que tu peux passer quand tu veux. Si Ven ne t'avait pas amené ici, ça allait être Luxord. T'as le droit d'être là, en plus t'es le seul à savoir bluffer au poker, ils sont tous nuls.

-Je fais des progrès, se défend Neku. J'ai juste pas de chance avec les cartes.

-T'es mauvais avec tous les jeux de cartes, se moque Lettie. Viens Strife, on joue à Madden, tu veux essayer ?

Roxas ne pensait pas que Axel l'appréciait autant ou qu'il se souvienne de son arrivée, cela le touchait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer.

* * *

Roxas ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a toujours pas de surnoms alors qu'il connaît Axel depuis un an et demi et qu'il en donne à tout le monde.

Roxas vient récupérer une veste oubliée la veille en revenant de cours et il entre dans l'appartement sans mal, grâce à la clé que Olette lui a prêté à la fac.

-Saluuut, c'est moi, je viens juste prendre un truc que j'ai laissé chez vous hier, puis je m'en vaaaais…

Il se retourne, la veste dans une main et sursaute violemment en voyant quelqu'un appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, qui le dévisage. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme au teint doré, en fin de vingtaine, cheveux ébènes, pas très grand. Des tatouages impressionnants décorent son bras droit, ce qui est incroyable.

Ses iris dorées le dévisagent comme il n'a jamais été dévisagé avant. Il est d'une beauté aberrante, semblant dans son élément dans cette maison.

-Salut… ? Dit-il.

-T'es qui ?

-_Toi_, t'es qui ?

Roxas est entré avec la clef et sait avec certitude que Axel met un point d'honneur à ce que tous les voisins soient au courant pour l'entrée d'un nouveau colocataire.

-Un ami de Lea.

Lea ? Comme dans Axel au nom féminin ?

-D'accord, je suis le voisin de… d'appartement, ils m'ont filé les clés ?

Il n'est pas exactement le voisin, mais il n'a pas la motivation nécessaire pour expliquer ce qu'il est, alors il se contentera du minimum.

-Vanie, est-ce que t'as – Oh, Strife, ça va ?

Torse nu-Axel lui offre un sourire avenant, réellement curieux de son état et Roxas doit se gifler mentalement pour ne pas se mettre à baver devant son physique avantageux.

-Oui ça va et toi ? J'ai oublié ma veste hier.

-D'accord, Lettie allait te la ramener en allant récupérer le courrier, fallait pas t'embêter. Je te présente Vanitas, il est dans mon groupe de sport. Vanie, je te présente Roxas Strife, mon voisin.

Le visage de Vanitas semble se dérider un peu quand il constate qu'il n'a pas de surnoms, mais il ne l'aime clairement pas.

-Vanie, si t'as besoin de rien d'autre, on y va.

-Tu le laisses ici tout seul ?

-Bien sûr, c'est Strife. Allons-y, on va être en retard !

Vanitas accepte de s'en aller en lui jetant un regard noir. Bon…

* * *

Neku s'en va, laissant place à Xehanort, qui est beaucoup trop bien foutu pour le pauvre cœur de Roxas. Il n'est pas en mesure de supporter tous les jours un mec qui adore se promener fesses à l'air, musclé et sexy comme jamais.

Ce n'est correct vis à vis de lui, d'accord ? Xe doit arrêter cela !

* * *

Demyx laisse sa place à Struggle, encore un gars avec un surnom débille, un sourire enfantin magique, un rire communicatif enchanteur et des abdos taillés dans le marbre. Il veut emménager avec eux pour vivre avec ça tous les jours.

-Hayner Almasy, le présente Axel, c'est un magicien.

-Non, pas du tout, rigole Struggle.

Malgré son déni, ils le surnomment tous _magicien_. Mais pourquoi pas lui ?

* * *

Almasy est un package avec son meilleur ami, Pence. Ils ont beau ne pas vivre ensemble, Pence range à la place de son meilleur pote et passe tout son temps chez lui, il reste même _après_ que Roxas soit parti.

C'est un jeune brun au sourire adorable, à la compagnie incroyable, aux blagues douteuses et très tactile. Il n'est pas tactile comme Axel, qui touche inconsciemment les gens pour s'assurer d'avoir leur attention, ou comme Olette, qui distribue de l'affection sans compter parce qu'elle aime le faire.

Non, Pence fait beaucoup de contacts éphémères comme des frôlements, des coups de genoux ou de coudes, des tapes dans le dos. C'est comme s'il touchait les gens pour s'assurer de leur présence, qu'il n'imagine pas leur existence.

-Salut les gens.

-Pence, tu fais chier, va me chercher un autre t-shirt

Roxas ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Hayner s'expose torse-nu. Et juste non, y en a assez des beaux mecs bien foutus dans cet appartement.

-Au revoir les gens.

-Strife, tu vas où ? Reviens ici !

Oh non, c'est trop pour lui.

* * *

Il revoit Vanitas à plusieurs occasions, souriant à tout le monde, mais méfiant envers lui. Roxas ne sait toujours pas s'ils sont en couple, puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu de démonstration d'affection. La seule chose qui lui permet d'être certain qu'ils ne sont pas juste amis est l'attitude du petit brun/ébène/on sait pas.

-Strife, la prochaine fois que je te vois en train de mater Lea, je te crève les yeux.

Vanitas lui fait beaucoup trop peur.

* * *

-Vous trouvez pas que Strife ressemble à un chocobot ?

Roxas retire ce qu'il pensait : il ne veut plus de surnom.

-Choco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Vanitas ? Lui demande Pence peu de temps après.

Ils mangent des tartines de confitures avec du lait chocolaté, leur goûter de retour de fac préféré. Almasy est aussi rentré, mais préfère jouer à la play avec Xehanort. En toute honnêteté le goûter préféré de Roxas est de pouvoir les mater sans contrainte de temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dès qu'il vient ici, tu t'en vas. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Si c'est le cas, sache que Axel ne va pas te virer, hein ? Il demandera à Vanitas d'être plus gentil avec toi.

-Non, il… est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Ah ? Je croyais que c'était évident. Pourquoi ils s'enferment aussi souvent dans la chambre de Axel, à ton avis ?

-D'accord…

Heureusement que Olette revient avec une fille de son groupe de TD, Xion Seashell, pour guérir son cœur meurtri. Plus question de mater Axel alors…

* * *

-Mon colocataire va partir…, annonce-t-il à la fin du semestre quatre.

Cette annonce a le don de faire taire tout le monde dans le salon. C'est presque gênant, mais soit.

-Je peux emménager avec toi ? Demande aussitôt Pence.

-Ouais, si tu veux…

-Oh, merci, merci…

Pence le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, ce qui est étrange, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tant de reconnaissance ? Il aurait préféré recevoir un bon surnom, plutôt que milles mercis.

* * *

-Lea va emménager chez moi, lui annonce Vanitas comme pour le narguer.

Merde, le gars le mieux foutu de leur colocation enlevé par une petite crevette musclée, au regard pénétrant, au tempérament de feu, à la peau bronzée et…

OK, Vanitas n'est clairement pas une crevette et Roxas a un problème avec _tous_ ses voisins.

* * *

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté d'emménager chez moi ? Axel vient de partir…

-Non, le rassure Pence en souriant. J'adore ces gars, mais je suis soulagé de ne pas vivre avec eux. Ollie ne sait pas préparer et 'Ner ignore comment on tient une éponge, t'imagines ? Non, j'allais devenir leur garçon à tout faire, hors de question.

* * *

Finalement, Xehanort s'en va aussi en même temps que Axel, c'est trop dur à encaisser pour le plaisir de ses yeux.

Le remplaçant de Axel est un ami de Olette _et Axel_, un certain Riku Jénova. Un sourire rare, une personnalité tout sauf extravagante, tempéré et sérieux, même s'il adore embêter les autres.

Le remplaçant de Xehanort est un ami de Olette _et le frère de Vanitas_, un dénommé Sora Lockhart, la source de ses problèmes.

* * *

Roxas revient de chez ses parents une semaine après que le deuxième gars ait emménagé et vient leur rendre visite avec Pence, en souriant. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à croiser un beau brun au sourire éblouissant.

-T'es mignon, j'adore tes piques.

Roxas, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans et de son mètre quatre-vingt, n'a jamais autant rougi sous le compliment d'un de ses voisins.

Et il se peut qu'il ait maintenant un stupide crush sur ses yeux bleus malicieux.

* * *

Roxas ne pose pas le pied chez ses voisins pendant vingt jours puisqu'il était malade, et qu'il a dû rattraper des cours aussi vite que possible. Quand il revient les voir, Olette veut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Sora la devance en se jetant sur lui.

-Non, va voir ta Xion, je garde Roxy pour moi.

-Je vois Xion tous les jours, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Choco.

-Choco c'est moche, appelez-le Roxy ; aussi mignon que sa tête.

Sora rigole de sa propre blague, palpe ses fesses, puis s'en va pour aller à son entrainement de kendo. Hayner pouffe de rire, prend des canettes de jus dans le frigo et s'installe à côté de Olette.

Gêné par ce qu'il s'est passé, Roxas se laisse tomber à côté de sa voisine de longue date.

-Ollie, je crois que ton coloc est gay.

Hayner continue de se marrer, alors que Olette hausse un sourcil, perplexe. Qui n'est pas gay dans cet appartement de toute façon.

-Et, ça te dérange, Strife ? Demande-t-elle, perdue.

L'autre idiot de explose de rire, car il est inutile comme ça des fois, alors qu'il continue de prendre des teintes rouges intéressantes.

-Non, je crois que ce qui le dérange est qu'il soit intéressé par lui, explique-t-il.

-Tu plais à Sora ? L'enfoiré, il ne m'a rien dit !

-Il ne s'en cache même pas en plus, se moque Hayner.

-Va t'étouffer sur la queue de ton mari, Almasy : Sora n'est pas intéressé.

* * *

Tout comme Xehanort, Sora adore se promener en boxer. Ou plutôt, il adore se déshabiller devant Roxas, provoquant des rougeurs jamais atteintes.

Il n'est pas intéressé, il aime juste l'embarrasser parce qu'il doit trouver cela drôle de jouer avec son petit cœur.

-T'es aveugle, se moque Pence.

* * *

-On va faire un foot sur le terrain d'à côté ?

-Il est vingt-deux heures, Ollie.

-Y a des lampadaires.

-Il pleut.

-Mets une tenue waterproof, allez on descend.

Roxas se demande vraiment pourquoi il continue de les fréquenter quand ils proposent ce genre de plans foireux.

Sora lui plante un bonnet sur la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents et attrape ses mains, le regard dans le sien. Son cœur ne tiendra pas.

-T'en fais pas Roxy, je te réchaufferai quand on remonte.

Ses rougeurs parlent pour lui, et Riku explose de rire en les voyant. Il ne va pas survivre à Sora Lockhart.

* * *

Roxas croise Sora à la boite aux lettres le lendemain, qui a l'air bien misérable. Il n'y a personne, aucune chance qu'il joue à son stupide jeu puisqu'il n'a aucun public.

-Roxy, ça va ? Comment étaient les cours ?

-Chiant, et toi ?

-Ennuyeux, j'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve dans la même classe l'année prochaine, j'aurais enfin quelqu'un pour me déconcentrer.

Sora lui lance un clin d'œil et caresse furtivement ses fesses en passant. Roxas se tient tout droit, gêné par ses gestes, et toussote en s'éloignant.

-Je… Je ne pense pas que l'intérêt d'aller en cours est d'être déconcentré par quelqu'un.

-J'ai plus d'intérêt pour tes beaux yeux que pour des livres scolaires.

-Je dois y aller.

Roxas prend la fuite, il ne tient pas.

* * *

-Roxy, pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas avec Sora ? Demande Pence.

Attendez, c'est ça son surnom, _Roxy_ ? C'est enfantin… Pourquoi pas juste Roxas ?

-Sora s'amuse, il n'est pas sérieux.

-Purée, t'es tellement loin dans ton placard que t'as dû arriver à Narnia, se moque Hayner.

Il lui jette un regard sombre.

-Ils utilisent une armoire.

-C'est encore pire, pas étonnant que t'arrives pas à trouver la sortie, ajoute Ollie.

-Pourquoi je suis ami avec vous déjà ?

-Parce qu'on vit ensemble, répond très sérieusement Pence.

* * *

Comme bien souvent depuis que Olette a proposé d'aller faire un foot sous la pluie, ils ont décidé d'y retourner. Par équipe de trois, ils s'affrontent pendant une petite heure et retournent chez eux. Jusqu'à présent, Roxas s'est toujours arrangé pour ne pas être dans la même équipe que Sora, parce que ce gars aurait trouvé toutes les excuses du monde pour le prendre dans ses bras.

(Déjà quand Roxas perd ou gagne, il lui fait un câlin pour le consoler ou le féliciter.)

Sora trotte de son côté du terrain après avoir déposé un bisou chaste et innocent sur sa joue comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.

-Tu devrais juste le demander en mariage, affirme Riku en tapotant son bras.

Sora joue avec lui, pas vrai ?

* * *

-Mon beau Roxy, où veux-tu aller en lune de miel ?

Roxas lève la tête, sursautant au son de la voix qui n'a rien à faire dans son appartement. Normalement Sora ne vient pas chez lui, il attend que Roxas vienne lui rendre visite quand son cœur s'est remis de ses émotions fortes. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il a visiblement décidé d'accélérer leur retrouvaille en l'attendant dans son salon.

Strife abandonne ses chaussures dans l'entrée, incertain de ce qu'il a entendu.

-T'as dit _quoi_ ?

-Où veux-tu aller pour les vacances ?

-Quelles vacances ? On a juste un week-end de trois jours.

-C'est ce que je dis.

-Qui t'a laissé entrer, d'abord ?

-Pence.

Il aperçoit le fameux traitre assis sur le comptoir dans la cuisine, prenant son goûter sans l'attendre. Que de traitrises en un seul jour.

-Je pensais juste rester ici ou aller chez mes parents, tu veux aller quelque part ? _Avec moi ?_

-Non, j'attendais que tu partes pour organiser un week-end de fête sans toi ; évidemment que je veux bouger avec toi, crétin. T'as déjà été à Arendelle ?

* * *

Finalement, ils ne vont pas à Arendelle en tête à tête, mais à la plage avec tout le monde.

Riku lui lance un regard désolé, alors que Pence le trouve désespérant. Olette et Hayner se moquent simplement de lui.

* * *

-Roxy, t'es dans l'équipe de Sora et Hayner.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas équitable, Riku est super bon comme gardien.

-Tu ne veux pas être dans mon équipe, Roxy ?

Sora a l'air blessé par son refus de se mettre avec lui, alors il accepte ; il ne peut rien refuser à ce regard pétillant de malice. Il ne veut rien lui refuser non plus…

Ils décident que c'est la dernière action avant de remonter et Roxas réussit à mettre un but incroyable que Riku n'arrive pas à arrêter. Il arrive en courant, frappe le ballon avec force pour faire une reprise de volée.

Et il ne s'y attendait _pas_ !

-Roxy, bien joué !

Hayner et Sora lui sautent dessus, mais même les autres se jettent sur lui, impressionnés par la beauté de l'action.

Il ne profite pas plus de l'explosion de sentiment, car Sora repousse tout le monde.

-Non, touchez pas mon bébé, il est qu'à moi ! Belle Roxy, lucarne !

Roxas ricane à cause de sa bourde, mais se tait en sentant des mains chaudes prendre son visage et des lèvres sur les siennes. Le monde autour de lui arrête de bouger, meurt alors qu'il pose ses mains sur les hanches de Sora.

Impossible, pas vrai ? Son crush qui a duré presque un an l'embrasse vraiment ? Il se sent sourire, miroir aux lèvres appétissantes de Sora.

-Bien joué, bébé. Quelle lucarne.

-Il était temps ! Se moque quelqu'un en fond.

Des papillons s'envolent dans son ventre en entendant le surnom qu'il attendait sortir de la bouche de la personne qu'il aime le plus. Il pourra définitivement s'habituer à ce surnom.


End file.
